ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mem
Memórias do futuro '''é o quinto episódio de Ben 10 - OmniForce sinopse Ben 10.000 retorna , exato , mas precisa de ajuda , ajuda de si mesmo pra combater uma ameaça que nem ele poderia derrotar , a não ser dois de si mesmo , de dois tempos , e de duas personalidades diferentes . Será que si mesmo vai aceitar o convite de si mesmo ? enredo O episódio se inicia com diversas camêras filmando Ben 10.000 combatendo uma versão atualizada e mais normal de Molde Mestre que logo diz pra Ben 10.000 ''-Você nunca irá fazer com que esses orgânicos dominem o planeta de direito das máquinas .'' Logo Molde Mestre é interrompido por Ben virando Ultra T e logo saltando para Molde-Mestre pra se adaptar logo é parado por um campo eletromagnético criado por Molde-Mestre que rapidamente diz : ''-Acha que eu irei ser derrotado por esse mecamorfo novamente ? inútil .'' Ben 10.000 se transforma em Shocksquatch e logo diz : '''-Tanto faz , tenho que prender o Animal na nulidade hoje . " disse o alienígena com aparência peluda e eletrizante " Logo o alienígena saltou em direção a Molde - Mestre destruindo-o de dentro pra fora com sua habilidade elétrica e logo volta a sua forma normal : '-Faz mais de 10 anos , Molde-Mestre se toca. ' Logo um apito sooa no novo Omnitrix e uma mensagem de voz de Max é recebida : '-Vem Ben temos problema no quartel .' '-Ben não cause problema aqui '" disse Max numa loja de jogos de videogames e logo Ben discutiu com o caixista " '-Comoé ? Craft of War versão número um de colecionador devia tar 30 dólares e não 90 doláres .'" disse Ben reclamando com o caixista " '-Regras são regras , é melhor obêdece-las , a versão de 30 doláres era versão beta não a definitiva , então se retire tem mais gente na fila .' Ben saiu da fila bravo e foi pra lata-velha e sentou no banco e falou : '-Acelera vovô .' Max foi adiante em São Francisco e logo conversou com Ben : '-Calma Ben no Natal a gente compra outro jogo .' Ben logo respondeu com raiva : '-E eu espero 16 dias pro Natal ?' Enquanto isso no futuro é mostrado o computador de Ben 10.000 com ações incomuns alertando Energia Temporal e logo Gwen diz : '-Energia Temporal , oque é ? Eon ?' " disse Gwen observando o alerta do computador " '-Deve ser , ele vive tentando me destruir como o Paradoxo diz . ' " diz Ben com seus braços cruzados " Logo Max observa os dois e diz : '-Eon tava fraco da última vez , mais os níveis de energia chroniana achada é incomparável , quase 80 de energia chroniana , só álguem pode salva-lo ...' É visto em São Francisco uma batalha entre Quatro-Braços e Canguru Comando e logo Canguru Comando diz : '-Você nunca irá me derrotar , garoto .' Quatro Braços logo diz observando Canguru saltando : '-Eu não to tendo um bom dia hoje mané então é melhor me deixar.' Canguru comando salta em direção a Quatro-Braços na tentativa de derrota-lo e faz Quatro-Braços cair no asfalto com o chute . Logo é visto Canguru fugindo de Quatro-Braços quando é atingido por chute super-rápido e rapidamente é visto Ben 10.000 transformado em XLR8 e logo voltou ao normal dizendo : '-Eu acho que lembro desse dia .' Gwen logo chega e observa dois Bens e diz : '-Não me diz que você destravou uma forma do Idem ficar como você .' Max logo após Gwen chega e diz : '-O futuro do Ben ?' Ben 10.000 observando Max logo diz em direção a ele : '-Sou uma versão alternativa do Ben de vocês , ou pode-se dizer que sou o futuro dele , preciso de vocês , Eon um viajante do tempo está tentando destruir todos as realidades .' Logo abriu um portal temporal e Ben 10 diz : '-Que legal ! denovo no futuro.' " Ben correu e adentrou a outro tempo " Gwen , Max e Ben 10.000 entrarão no portal e logo Ben 10.000 diz : '-Bem vindo a cidade Omnitrix .' Rapidamente veio diversos alienígenas elogiando Ben 10.000 e logo Ben 10.000 se transforma em XLR8 e pega Gwen e Max , enquanto isso Ben 10 se transforma em XLR8 e logo diz : '-Você é viciado no XLR8 , humm ?' Os dois iniciaram uma maratona ao quartel general e rapidamente Ben 10.000 vence e volta ao normal e aciona o computador informando-os da ameaça e Gwen e Max do futuro chegam dizendo : '-Sim , exato .' " Disse Gwen observando a tela " Gwen maravilhada diz observando sua versão futura : '-Você denovo , deveríamos tirar uma foto juntas !!' " disse Gwen observando sua versão futura " Logo Gwen do futuro disse observando sua versão passada : '-Agora não , mais depois da missão tiramos .' Uma explosão com a cor roxa acontece logo atrás deles e dela sai Eon e seus servos e logo diz : '-Vou matar os Bens dessa época , meu plano era matar o do futuro . Porque não mudanças ? '" Disse Eon observando os dois Bens " Ben 10.000 se transforma em Chamas e logo ataca Eon com uma bola flamejante , rapidamente Eon esquiva da bola flamejante . Logo Ben se transformou em Besta e atacou Eon , Eon jogou Besta em Chama fazendo os dois caírem no chão e disse : '-Achei que iriam durar mais tempo .' " Logo Eon observando os dois Bens " Enquanto isso os dois Max estão lutando contra o servos de Eon . Logo após isso Ben 10.000 se transforma em Quatro-Braços jogando Eon da janela de seu quartel general . Rapidamente Ben normal se transforma e Insectóide e segue os dois . '-Acha que vai derrotar assim , Ben 10.000 ?' " disse Eon sendo segurado por quatro braços " Logo Quatro-Braços cai encima da entrada de com Eon e Insectóide pousa no local e volta ao normal , rapidamente Ben 10.000 diz : '-Vai precisar de um power-up ' " disse Ben 10.000 observando Ben " Rapidamente Ben 10.000 acerta o Omnitrix com bastante força fazendo-o se transformar no Iguana Ártica e logo Ben diz : '-Gelado !' Eon se levanta e traz seus servos e começam a ataca-los , Ben 10.000 se transforma em Diamante e joga espinhos cristalinos neles , Logo Eon começa a lutar contra Iguana Ártica enquanto isso no Quartel General , Max do futuro usa seu braço robótico e acerta um dos servos de Eons . Logo Gwen manda um feitiço de tornado em direção ao os servos de Eon , Gwen do passado lança uma rajada de mana em alguns servos , Rapidamente na entrada do quartel general Eon luta contra Iguana Ártica que logo volta ao normal , quando Eon iria acertar Ben com sua adaga temporal Diamante acerta ele fazendo com que ele caísse na rua e a batalha continuasse , Ben 10.00 logo diz : '-Se transforma no Gigante enquanto eu se transformo no Contra-Tempo .' Ben acerta o ícone do Gigante se transformando nele e Ben 10.000 o alienígena Contra-Tempo , logo os dois lançaram um feixe de energia acertando Eon fazendo ele se desintegrar no tempo e espaço , e o tempo retornou ao normal fazendo todos sem se lembrar de nada e , logo na Lata-Velha Ben está vendo o ícone do Iguana Ártica e o episódio termina . Na cena após créditos é visto O Rei dos Eternos no trono com o ninja vermelho e os DNAS dos alienígenas que robótica deu a ele . '-A vingaça dos cavaleiros eternos são nossa .' GRANDES EVENTOS * Ben fica preso em Ultra T . * Ben 10.000 e Ben 10 combatem Eon * Gigante faz sua re-aparição . * Ben 10 desbloqueia Iguana Ártica . Personagens * Ben 10 ''' * '''Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson *'Ben 10 . 000' *'Gwen do futuro' *'Max do futuro' *'Vendedor' VILÕES * Molde - Mestre * Canguru comando * Eon * Servos de Eon ALIENÍGENAS Por Ben * Quatro - Braços * XLR8 * Besta * Iguana Ártica ''' * '''Gigante * Insectóide Por Ben 10.000 * Ultra T * Shocksquatch * XLR8 * Chama * Quatro - Braços * Diamante * Contra - Tempo Categoria:Episódios de Ben 10 - OmniForce